When One Wilts
by xXDividedMemoriesXx
Summary: Depression is something that poisons the mind and makes a person believe things that they shouldn't believe. Sometimes, these things do more damage then what the surface tells us. When a person believes there's no point in trying anymore, how is one supposed to bring them back into the light? (Trigger warning inside)


_Right, so. New fanfic? I'm co-writing this one with my friend ahah ;v;. This originally started out as a random thing and then it got developed into an actual fic. If you've got a weak stomach, do yourself a favor, don't read this. It'll be intense, but ya'know. Hope this is enjoyable! Also, yeah, OC's are in this. Hiro's the main character though, I promise XD.  
_

 _We'll get the chapters out as fast as we possibly can 3 for now, enjoy the first chapter (:_

 _Also I proof read this, but there still might be some grammar errors. It shouldn't be too bad though._

* * *

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: Major depression that leads to other things. Just remember, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how faint it is, it will be there.  
_**

* * *

" _What's the point in trying anymore?"_

* * *

Aimlessly fiddling with the Rubik Cube the young teen sat there, with his knees pulled up to his chest on the couch. Was he really thinking about what he was doing? No, of course not, doing something like this was second nature to the boy. He just used it to buy some time to think. About anything in particular, really. Reflect upon his life. Perhaps he'd attempt to try and go outside again, despite the past few attempts being rather unsuccessful. Whatever was on his mind, he thought about.

Sometimes the things on his mind were good. Sometimes it was him looking forward what was for dinner, when he felt like eating. Or others it thinking about when Emily was coming over. The happier times of life, was those things were. Other times he wasn't as lucky, and he thought about the killing, the death, the blood. The screams of agony of his victims that he killed with no remorse.

He remembered when he first asked for the cube. It was when he first came back this whole 'good' type of living. It's a crazy thought, to be quite honest, for someone like Hiro to be 'good' again. A small genuine smile came across his face, as the memory surfaced to the front of his brain.

* * *

 _It was a stormy night, the rain gently patted against the window of the apartment. Hiro sat nervously on the couch, pushing himself into the corner with his legs up against his chest. He didn't want to talk, he just sat there, twirling around a rose between his fingers. He was living at the apartment for a couple of days now, insisting on keeping a low key at the moment. If he was supposed to learn how to be good again, the last thing he wanted was for one of the DISAURA elites to find him._

 _His mind always wandered off when he sat there. It was better than acknowledging the fact that he felt really uncomfortable, trying to move on from the past few years of his life? Could one really blame him, though? When one doesn't care about what they do, and look as life as a playground, where you're at the top of the hill, and everyone else is simply a puppet to you, when that all goes away, and is replaced by real human emotion, one couldn't even imagine what develops in the human mind._

 _The first question is 'Why'. Why did he convert? Why didn't he follow his sister in the first place? Why was he so scared? Why did he have to become such…such a monster? It was truly terrifying. He just sat there, fiddling with the rose with his fingers as he kept his legs close to his chest. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to go anywhere. He still had his black trench coat, which draped off the side of the couch. It was cold, and he didn't exactly have much else at the moment to keep him warm. Despite the fact that the coat was a visual reminder of what Hiro did, for it still had its typical faded blood stains and tears in it. He let out a depressed sigh, before he closed his eyes and leaned his head into the pillows of the couch._

" _Hiro?" He heard a voice say, and he recognized who it was. He didn't bother looking up though, it wasn't worth his time, nor his effort. What was the point? So they could attempt to distract him? So they could attempt to make him feel better? Yeah, sure. Since those things would surely happen with Hiro if they're attempted. It wasn't under the young, skinny male felt the weight on the couch suddenly shift, which caused him to crack open up an eye, and force his glance in the direction of the person now sitting beside him._

" _What do you want?" He muttered quietly. His voice was hallow, there was no emotion behind it. No happiness, no sorrow, no anger, nothing. His glance suddenly broke away and he glanced back down at the rose. It was still as rather pretty. Its petals were still its vibrant red color. It would be a key to a person's heart at any moment. Except, the flower wasn't upright. It was starting to wilt. When Hiro noticed this, the frown on his face only seemed to grow even wider than it did before. It sounded impossible at this point, but somehow Hiro made it occur._

" _Here." Said the voice, as Hiro glanced up at the female, and then to her arms. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed what she was holding. "It's something for you to keep your mind occupied" she stated, as her hand jerked, and the next thing the male knew there was a semi-larger than normal Rubik Cube on his lab He raised an eyebrow at it, before he gently started to pick it up._

 _It was definitely heavier than any Rubik Cube than Hiro ever held before, or perhaps that was due to the lack of energy he seemed to have recently. He started to turn it around, to look at it from different angles. It had more squares, which correlated with a harder puzzle. 'They…really want me to be happy, don't they?' he thought to himself, without saying a word. He just looked at the cube, and then with the rose that was now in his other hand, and glanced back and forth between the two of them. It was almost as if he was formulating a plan, before he suddenly nodded. "Um. Thank you. I think this might…help." He said softly, before he put the rose down, and started to focus on the cube._

* * *

When he looked down at the cube, and when he was brought out of the realm of his thoughts, he suddenly had a shocked expression on his face. It was completed. He finished the cube. A small smile of satisfaction came upon his face. He nodded to himself. He already decided exactly what he was going to do, the day he was given this cube. So, he got up, and placed the cube on the kitchen table. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, before he sat down and started to write something down.

"There's no point in trying anymore." He muttered to himself quietly as the pen moved across the paper in his messy handwriting. What was left in his life was pointless. His life was meaningless. It was broken, shattered. The pieces were too fine to effectively pick up and attempt to put back together. One could try, but try as they may, the final image will always be the same. It will be cracked. Cracked with lines that are impossible to erase, no matter how hard someone tries to get rid of them, or to make them less noticeable. They will always be there, to haunt.

After a few moments, the pen dropped onto the table, and Hiro picked up the piece of paper and read it over. Skimming it one final time, make sure it was exactly what he wanted to say. Make sure it was okay. He really didn't care if the handwriting was bad, or if something was spelt wrong. None of that mattered. He just wanted to make sure he got his point across. When he made his decision, he released a heavy sigh, and walked away from the note and the cube.

First he walked into the bathroom and glanced at himself. One last look at who he was. The messed up 14 year old, except he didn't feel as if he was 14. He couldn't be, because he knew what he was when he was 14, and it was not this. It was not a crazy man that was driven by his grief, controlling him like a puppet. When he was 14, Hiro was happy. Happy, dorky, quirky, and usually fun to be around. He wasn't that anymore, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew what he did. What he was. What he became. He had a lopsided frown as he tilted his head slightly. He already decided he was going to do this, but the question now was, how? He opened up the medicine cabinet in the bathroom that was behind the mirror, and started looking at all of the pills Tatyana had in there. See if he could mix them together for something.

"No….not that…..she doesn't even have allergy medicine?" mumbled as he searched the cabinet. It was rather depressing, because that and some other medicine might just do him in, especially with that sleeping agent the precious allergy medicine had. He just didn't care anymore, he just wanted to slip away. With a frustrated sigh, he slammed the cabinet shut. Nothing in there that would just do the job for him. He knew enough about medicine from his experiences with Baymax, all that time ago. He huffed, and then thought for a moment, glancing at the mirror again. "Well…I could…"he paused, but, what would happen? He just shook his head, no, it was his only option.

He sighed as he walked back outside, and grabbed the pen, to go add another small warning to his note. Hey, it would be messy. The least he could do is write a warning about this whole thing, right? He placed the pen down again and looked satisfied. Now, where did she keep her knives? They were somewhere in her room…..or at least that's what he remembered. He cracked the door open and slowly poked his head inside. "If I were knives where would I be hiding…" He mumbled to himself, before he walked over to her bed and squatted down, looking around, no, it wasn't there. He rolled his eyes before he started opening and closing a few of the drawers on her desk, and then her dresser. Nothing there either. He then opened the closet, and he blinked. Bingo, there they were. He then opened the door completely and turned on the light, as he looked at the collection. Dang, this chick had a lot of pointy weapons. He started filing through them. Which one, Which one. That was the question. What would do the job he needed to tackle?

He raised an eyebrow, as he started going through the daggers. It was a decent sized blade, sharp. Roughly 7 inches long. He handed it with care as he started tilting it around, glancing at it from different angles. He smirked, this, was perfect. Nice and sharp, just the way he needed it to be. He grabbed the dagger, and then closed the closet, and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. This was it, now he had everything he needed.

He looked at the window again, but this time, he didn't really question much of anything. Just one last look at his face. One last look at his life. He then rolled up the sleeve of the hoodie he had on, and cringed as he looked at the point of the dagger. He didn't bother to say anything, just closed his eyes as he jerked his hand, as the sharp blade came across his wrist, and then he moved up his arm. He didn't open his eyes as he felt the red liquid suddenly creep up on his skin. Yes, it hurt, but he didn't care. He just kept doing it until he suddenly started to feel light headed, no longer having the energy to stand as the dagger fell to the floor, and collapsed onto the floor, with a pool of red liquid surrounding his arm.

* * *

"Hiro!" called a voice, as the door to the apartment opened, as Tatyana walked into the main room with a bag filled with Tea in the crook of her elbow. She was running low on her tea, and that was one of the few things that kept her going. The shop wasn't going to be open for that much longer today, so she had to get out there while she still had a chance. "I'm back" she said, as she placed the bag down in the kitchen.

The first thing she noticed that was weird was, Hiro wasn't on the couch. ' _Weird, he's always on the couch.'_ she thought to herself. It was either he was sleeping there, thinking, watching TV, or even trying to solve that Rubik Cube of his. She shrugged, as she grabbed the teapot from the cabinet and put some water on it, before placing it down on the stove to make some tea.

She sat down at the counter, when she noticed, the cube. She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed it from across the table, and then pulled the note off first, not really reading it first. Huh, he must have solved it while she was out, good for him. She looked at the piece of paper that was attached to it. What could possibly be so important that he put it on top of the Rubik Cube? She held the piece of paper up, and started to read it.

 _To whom this may Concern,_

 _Um, Hi. This is sudden, but I figured it would be the best time to do this. I just figured out the Rubik Cube anyway, and that's the last thing I wanted to accomplish. I can't handle this anymore, I'm done. This guilt is killing me, so what's the point of being alive anymore? I can't sleep at night with that on my chest, I don't really want to eat, I don't want to do anything anymore. There's no point in living anymore. I've been wilting ever since this whole thing happened. Well, in reality, I've been wilting for the past few years, I've only just realized now. When something wilts, it dies. There's no hope for it. The petals fall, crinkle up and die. Life would probably be better off without me. I'm just a crazy kid that killed god knows how many people in this city anyway. You can claim that you 'love' me all you want, but you can't deny that you don't feel the smallest amount of hatred, or frustration, or the question of 'why' when you look at me. So I'll just be on my way, where nobody can be bothered by my stupid antics. Nobody needs me anyway._

 _Goodbye, Hiro._

 _*Note to Tatyana: Sorry about the mess in the bathroom. I figured that would be the best place to do it. It's either to clean tile then carpet so….._

The note flew up into the air the second she finished reading it as she kicked the chair away and rushed into the bathroom, and kicked open the door to the bathroom. "Dumbass." she muttered, as she witnessed the scene in front of her. She practically ripped open the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a gauze as she then kneeled down to Hiro. She then laid him down up right, and she placed two fingers up against his neck. A relieved sigh was released from her lips; he still had a pulse. It was faint, and slow, but it was there. She then went back into a panic as she started wrapping the gauze around his rather bloody arm, as tight as she possibly could to stop the bleeding. The whole bloody mess in the bathroom, well, she'd worry about that later. _'and THIS is why we don't leave a depressed person alone in the apartment'_ she thought to herself, scolding herself in the process. Right now the important thing was that he was breathing, he was alive, and now he needed to get to the damn hospital.

Knowing that the bleeding was stopped and he was sitting upright against the wall, she then rushed back outside to grab her bag and get her phone, quickly dialing 911, before she rushed back into the bathroom. Her eyes glanced around the bathroom, before kneeling back down to Hiro, watching his chest barely rise and fall. She talked to the operator on the phone, and in a nutshell basically said 'get a fucking ambulance down here right now' in a nicer way. She hung up the phone not a moment later before she looked over towards the sink, and more importantly, what was on the floor by the sink.

"God dammit Hamada." she cursed under her breath as she picked up the dagger. He found her weapons in her closet. She could've sworn that she locked the darn thing. She always locks her closet. Mentally scolding herself for forgetting to do so, she rinsed off the dagger. She still couldn't believe that he actually attempted to do something like this. Was he really that far gone?

The faint sound of sirens could be heard off in the distance as a sigh of relief came from Tatyana, as she placed the dagger down on the sink- she'd deal with that and the current mess called her bathroom later- as she gently picked up the male teen from the floor. He looked so…so pale. His skin was practically the color of a ghost. The tips of his fingers were almost ice cold. She quickly rushed outside, only to hear the door open up and the paramedics rushed in.

Somehow, they got the gurney through the door and Hiro was quickly placed onto it, as they rushed outside and towards the ambulance. She followed them; there was no way she was going to leave that young teen behind. Jumping into the back of the ambulance, she watched them throw an oxygen mask on Hiro and hook him up to an IV, as the doors came to a close and they quickly rushed off to the hospital.

"Wilting doesn't always mean death, Hiro." she muttered to herself as she folded her arms and leaned against the walls of the ambulance. She could tell this was going to be a very long night.


End file.
